


Hold Me

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Pearl gay, Short, bispearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: pearls gay. amethyst helps her out. garnet is here  for the gay shit lmao. bad summary. oops.





	Hold Me

"Hey Pearl… if you ran and jumped at Bismuth, do you think she'd catch you?"  
Pearl looked up from the book she was currently reading, "Amethyst, what on Earth are you talking about?"  
"I'm just curious. Will you do it?"  
"Wh- no! Why?" Garnet smiled and adjusted her glasses from her seat on the couch, and that was enough for Pearl to turn her attention back to Amethyst, and entertain the possibility.  
"Hmm… I'll clean the dishes for a month if you do it?"  
"Done!" Pearl dropped the book on the counter, "Bismuth!" In a manner of seconds, she was walking in through the door, planks of wood in her arms.  
"Yeah Pearl?" She ran from towards her from behind the counter. "Wait, I'm holding-" That didn't seem to matter. Before Pearl was off the ground, jumping towards her, she had dropped everything she was holding to catch her. Pearl landed in the larger gem's arms, now being carried bridal style, "Hey, uh… as much as I like to hold you, I think it's fair for me to ask what the occasion is."  
Amethyst looked to her to see her excuse, causing Pearl to get a bit flustered, "W-well I… er… does there have to be an occasion?"  
Bismuth let out a hearty laugh, "There usually is, but I'm happy to change that. Maybe next time you jump into my arms, wait until I put the lumber down, though."  
"O-oh! Right. Sorry. You can put me down, then."  
"Sure thing, sweetheart." Using one arm, she sat Pearl down on the stool next to Amethyst, and went back to what she was doing outside, bringing the wood along with her, of course. Amethyst spun to look at Pearl, and to her delight, she was still very much blushing.  
"Daaang P. You have a type."  
She shook her head, "Wh-what?"  
"Well, first Rose, then Garnet, that girl from the rock show, and now Bismuth, too?"  
"Me?" Garnet interrupted, amused.  
Pearl tried to respond to cover it up, but Amethyst continued talking, "Pff. Obviously. But that's not the point. The point is Pearl is into chicks that are at least twice her size, beefy as hell, and able to snap her in half and I don't know why we haven't all been making fun of her for that sooner."  
"Hold on! Can I defend myself for a moment?" The two silently obliged. Pearl thought it over, leaving a long pause before answering quietly, defeated, "she lifted me with just one arm." The two gems laughed, "And she calls people sweetheart. Do you blame me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted it on my Tumblr: @dontmindmeoverherejustreblogging 
> 
> So uhhhh... Hmu if u want lol


End file.
